


Soccer Dads

by casstayinmyass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Chill Castiel, Dad Cas, Dad Dean, Football | Soccer, Jerk Dean, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Semi-Public Sex, Single Parents, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4730621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is the father of Ben, an eight year old who takes soccer classes. He’s the one that makes all the noise, threatens other parents if their kid cuts Ben off on the field, and probably is more competitive than Ben himself.</p><p>Castiel Novak is the passive-aggressive father of Claire, who is also eight years old and plays on the same co-ed soccer team that Ben does. She is tough, and determined to show the others that a girl can do just as much, if not better, than the guys. Castiel is supportive, and continuously encourages her to chase her dreams and fight for what she wants.</p><p>When the two dads have a fight over Claire and Ben getting ball possession and rule breaking accusations, they have no clue that their lives of being single dads are about to get not so single anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soccer Dads

"Alright, come on, buddy!" Dean called, clapping his hands together, "Practice starts in 10 minutes, and the star player we got here can't be late!" 

Ben came down the stairs, grumbling. "I'm tired, dad." 

"Then don't stay up so late!" "I had to, I was doing my homework!" "Hey, man, what's more important to your old man, math, or the game?" Dean asked, squatting.

Ben looked up, smirking a little. "The game, dad." 

"'At's my boy!" Dean grinned, slapping him on the back. Ben grinned, grabbed his coat and did up his cleats, and they went out to the impala after Dean locked up their suburban house. 

\----

"Come on, dad, I'm going to be laaate!" Claire insisted, tugging her father's sleeve. 

"I know, I know, Claire-bear, but I just have to pack the sandwiches, okay?" "Dad, don't call me that!" "Sorry, natural reflex," Castiel smiled, ruffling her blonde hair. 

She grinned, and ran over to the door. "Alright, come ON!"

"Coming!" Cas put his aviator sunglasses on, and, checking that everything was in check, he locked the door, following Claire to the car. 

\----

The soccer field was packed on the sidelines with parents cheering their kids on, and Dean got into that bunch, pushing through to the front. 

"Alright, Ben!" he called, "Show these losers no mercy!" A mom beside him looked up and scowled. 

"That's a little extreme, don't you think?" Dean scowled right back. "Oh, can it, lady." 

From a few spaces down, Cas set up his fold out chair, and raised his eyebrows a little at what he just overheard. 

Another parent who's too into it, he thought. He had always been supportive of Claire and what she wanted to do- but there were limits. When you start being rude like that, it's not about the fun anymore.

Cas didn't stand up or anything to say something, just sunk into his chair and watched Claire in a sub-team huddle from behind his sunglasses. The man hadn't directly offended his daughter, not really, so there was no use getting involved with someone who was probably beyond reasoning with. 

"Yeah, huddle all you want, you got nothin' on this one!" the man called again, and Cas rubbed his forehead. This man reminded him of an obnoxious drunk guy at a baseball game- just, minus the drunk part.

He really, really didn't want to say anything, he just wasn't that type of person, but if someone was directly targeting his kid, he wouldn't hesitate. 

The team within the team broke the huddle, and the other practice team got into position. 

When the ball was dropped, Ben rushed in fast, running and kicking it to another kid, a little princess named Lillith, who liked barbies and the colour pink more than sports. She was only in it because her mom wanted to 'broaden her horizons'. (Hello, she's like, eight, what horizons does she even have to broaden yet?)

Lillith just looked at the ball that bounced off her ankle in an unimpressed manner, and rolled her eyes at it, punting it a little and letting a member of the opposite team, who happened to be Claire, swoop in and steal it. 

"Aw, come on!" the man went on, and Cas inwardly groaned, "Somebody take her out!" 

Coach Shurley shrugged apologetically, turning to him wearily as if it was not the first time they had conversed, "I've got to give all the kids an equal chance."

The man scoffed, and folded his arms across his chest. "Wow. She needs to get kicked the hell off of this team if we want anyone to take us seriously." 

The mom sitting next to the standing guy turned again. "That just happens to be my daughter you're talking about!" 

The guy smiled. "Oh, yeah? Well, I'm happy to take it up with you." 

Cas craned his neck a little. Man, this guy was a jerk! He shook his head, going back to minding his own business, and giving an encouraging shout as Claire got the ball into the goal. 

"Nice job, Claire-be- uh, sweetie!" Cas called, and Claire grinned back at him widely. 

Ben seemed pretty peeved that Claire had gotten the goal, and took his place when the ball was dropped again. "You got no chance, Novak," Ben whispered to Claire, and Claire seethed at him. "Back off, Winchester!" Ben just smirked, and stole the ball, leaving Claire in an angry twist.

The loud guy clapped. "Yeah! Intimidate them, they aren't as good as you!" 

That was it. Cas wasn't going to sit here, and listen to this dick talk about his daughter that way, who was just as good, if not better, than his son, and if no one else was going to do something about it, he would. 

"Excuse me," he said, as politely as he could, looking over. The guy looked back, and Cas, though not getting a good view of him, saw that his eyes were hidden behind the sunglasses he was wearing. 

"Yeah, buddy?" "I'd appreciate it if you would treat the kids with more respect, preferably also those other than your own." 

Obviously, this guy wasn't used to people saying something, so he stuttered. 

\----

Dean coughed. Who was this guy, telling him how it's gonna be? It's not his fault his kid was lousy on the field!

"How about you mind your own business, kay, pal?" 

The man sitting sighed, determined to keep calm and cordial. "I was, until you became involved in it." 

Dean just laughed, and turned back around. If this guy thought he owned the world, he could just go on thinking that. 

\----

Cas' face heated up a little at the guy's dismissal, but at least there wasn't any fight. 

He looked back, and grinned as he saw Claire once again steal the ball from Ben and shoot it.... she got it in, too.

"Yeah! Way to go!" Cas shouted, standing up. Dean sputtered angrily.

"Hold on, hold on! That was a false play!" 

Ugh.

Ben stood by Claire on the field. "That should have been mine," he whispered angrily. "Well, it wasn't, so what are you going to do about it?" Claire retorted with bite, and Ben stepped forward, before Coach Shurley stepped in between, blowing his whistle. 

"Didn't you see that? She made a faulty play, that didn't count!" the guy shouted, and Castiel finally rose up, angry now.

He went over, and Dean turned to face him, uncrossing his arms in surprise.

Cas was taken off guard for a second, by how surprisingly good this guy looked. He was wearing a tight black T-shirt which hugged the ridges in his stomach perfectly, and his almost obscene arm muscles were flexed and.... big and god-like.... 

The man took his black sunglasses off, and that was even more shocking to Cas, or more specifically, Cas’ lower stomach. His eyes were emerald green, light, faded freckles on his cheeks visible only in the glare of the sun.

\----

Dean swallowed, trying to hold his angry frown. This guy was really attractive. Like... wow, level of attractive. Dean shifted, re-crossing his arms to somehow hide this feeling.   
The guy took his aviator sunglasses off just as Dean had done a second earlier, and Dean had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from blushing. His eyes were deep blue, bluer than the sky today. 

Dude was wearing a simple dark grey button up and jeans, his hair a tousled kind of mess like he didn't have time to style it, and the stubble on his chin and around his face was rough and it made Dean burn inside.

Damn, he was sexy. 

The man opposite him spoke up angrily, reminding Dean why they were standing and fuming at each other. 

"Listen, 'buddy-'" "Name's Dean." "Fine, Dean, I don't know who the hell you think you are, but I asked you once kindly enough to shut your mouth, which you foolishly didn't listen to, so now, you've got me to deal with, Claire's father, Castiel."

Dean shoved his arousal down, and huffed, anger flaring again. "Trust me, you don't want to do this. Just accept it- my son is better than your daughter out there." Cas stepped precariously close, making Dean even more surprised and now slightly uncomfortable, though the closeness didn’t seem to phase the other guy.

Castiel almost growled his next words. 

"If you don't desist and take this for what it is, which is a soccer practice for eight year olds, then I will have no choice but to-" 

"What? Beat me up? Huh?" Dean grinned, and made sure to flex his muscles to show that that would not end well for him. 

Cas sighed, backing away slightly as his nostrils flared. "No. Report you to the municipality for public disturbance." Dean chuckled, mostly out of shock. "What?" "You heard me," he said quietly. 

Claire smiled from where the two had gathered around their dads, and Ben couldn't hold back a slight smirk. 

"That was pretty badass of your dad," he mumbled to her, and she giggled. 

The two dads spent a long time staring at each other, then Dean backed off a little. "Fine. I'll let up a little. Go back to minding your own business then." 

Cas was surprised, to say the least. That was easy. Easier than he had expected it to be. 

He licked his lips as he watched Dean turn around to go back to his previous position. He quickly and inconspicuously checked out Dean's ass, blushing a little and hoping no one could see where he was looking. It was just as gorgeous as the rest of his body.

He couldn't deny that Dean was super hot. In an arrogant, annoying alpha-male kind of way. His wife was definitely lucky. 

\----

Dean sucked in a breath. It had been a long time since he had indulged in certain such pleasures, since work and having a kid took up so much time, but now, he could feel all that abstinence coming back to bite him in the butt, or rather, the groin.

This really wasn't the place to get all hot for some guy who probably thought he was the biggest douche in the universe now, and Dean clenched his stomach tightly, attempting to think of other things to keep his mind off of Castiel.

He continued watching the game, and was strangely quiet for the rest of the hour. 

\----

After practice, Dean shuffled over, feeling a little bad and wanting to be on the good side of the hot guy. 

“Hi,” he mumbled, shoving his hands into his jeans pockets. Cas narrowed his eyes.

“Listen, I don’t want any trouble. But when you mess with my kid-“ “Hey. I get it, I do. I was… I was being a dick,” Dean said, setting his hands on his hips and squinting up to the sun, “And… you did what every sane dad would’a done.” 

Okaaay… so not expecting this…. 

“Oh… Well, yes, you were being a dick,” Cas said, and heated up a little as he said the word dick, since he had been thinking about Dean’s not a moment earlier.

Dean chuckled a little, and extended a hand. “Okay, proper, civil introductions. Dean Winchester. My son’s Ben Winchester.” Cas hesitated, then took Dean’s hand, which was firm and rough and ohhh god help him now.

“Castiel Novak,” he introduced himself, “My daughter’s Claire Novak.” Dean nodded, licking over his lips. 

“Well, anyway- I just came over to say I’m sorry. And you’re lucky you got that much outta me,” he smirked at Cas, slapping his arm and sending Cas’ body into mild shock.

He attempted to smile, looking down. “I appreciate it.” Just then, the two kids came over to their dads. 

“So, where’s Ben’s… mom?” Cas asked casually, trying to make it come off as a nonchalant question. Ben looked away, and Dean shrugged. “Well, he’s had a few temporary dads in the past, but they didn’t really work out.” 

Dads? Cas pulled a fist in his mind. 

“Yeah, cause they were all dicks!” Ben crowed, and Dean frowned down at him. “Hey, language, man. But yeah…” he looked back up at Cas with a wry, bittersweet smile, “They all turned out to be dicks.”

Cas gave a sympathetic smile. “I’m sorry.” “Nah, it’s all good. I guess I had it coming. There’s looking for a partner, then there’s…well…” 

“Desperate and looking for a fun night?” Claire finished, and Ben stifled a laugh.

Cas was mortified, his eyes widening. “Oh my god, Claire! Where did you learn to say that?! Or what that even means?”

She grinned. “I watch TV, you know.” “What kind of TV?” 

“I found my dad’s porn collection a few months ago,” Ben whispered to Claire, “I totally feel you.” Claire’s eyes widened. “I was talking about late night Cartoon Network!” Ben’s eyes widened, then flitted nervously. “Well, in that case, I didn’t find my dad’s porn, and I totally don’t know what that is…”

“Claire, you apologize to Mr. Winchester right now!” Cas said, his face still red. Dean laughed. “Dude, call me Dean. Once Ben’s in college, that name’ll apply. And nah… she’s sort of right,” he shrugged, “I just… didn’t want to say it in front of them,” he chuckled. 

Cas laughed a little too. 

“What about, uh, Claire’s… other parent?” Dean asked in return. Whoever they were, they were damn lucky to have this guy. 

“She’s never had another one. I adopted her, since I really wanted kids, but I’m, uh, gay, so... I couldn’t have my own, obviously.” 

Dean’s insides sparked. He was gay! YES!

“So, no fun on the side, then?” Dean asked jokingly, and Cas laughed. “No. Not for a while, now.”

Dean nodded, and put a hand on Ben’s shoulder. “Well, what do you say? Should we go for some ice cream?” 

Cas took this as his opportunity to walk away with Claire, but he heard Dean call, “Wait! That’s an invitation!” 

Cas’ heart skipped a beat, and Claire tugged on his sleeve again. “Let’s go, dad! Ben’s kind of cool after all!”

Cas looked back over his shoulder at the tall, hot, specimen of a man waiting for them. Yeah… Dean wasn’t such an arrogant jerk after all. 

\----

The week after that, they still hadn’t exchanged numbers or anything. It was only an outing, where they got ice cream for their kids. Nothing happened. No subtle eye-sex went on. And there was totally no battle over who was paying, as if they had been dating for months. Nope.

It was Tuesday again, which meant soccer practice. Cas was nervous, and this time, not just because of being late from making the sandwiches. 

“Are you going to see Dean again?” Claire asked in the car on the way over, a slight smile at her lips. Cas frowned over at her. “What? Why?”

She shrugged. “He seemed to like us.” 

Cas readjusted himself. “What makes you say that…?” “He bought me ice cream… and he’s always looking at you… I think that when someone likes someone else, they look at them a lot, right?” 

Cas swallowed. “I suppose that’s a valid statement-“ “And you look at Dean a lot too, right?” “I…” “Do you two like each other?!” Cas was disturbed at how excited she seemed by this. “I-“ “Daaaad, you do!” “Claire-“ 

She hopped out of the car as they parked, a huge grin on her face. 

Cas was amazed at how different this practice was turning out. Ben and Claire fist bumped on the field, and talked secretly amongst themselves, now and then gazing over to stare at the two dads. 

Dean cleared his throat. “Hey… again.” 

Cas looked over with a smile, then back at the field. “Hello, Dean.”

They seemed to both be a little restless, both fidgeting where they were. Dean sat down next to Cas.

"So. How's everything?" 

Cas frowned. "Um, everything's alright, thanks... since last week." Dean chuckled. "Right." 

Cas sneaked a peak at Dean's forearms, which were resting casually on his thighs. Dean caught Cas staring, and their eyes met. 

“Did you want kids?” Cas asked, and Dean licked over his lips carefully. “Not at first, no. But then… I don’t know. I wanted someone that I could teach, take care of, bring up in this world. And I wanted to be able to give someone the things I never got to do.” 

Cas nodded. “Soccer?” “Yeah… but at least Ben likes it too.” “Yeah.” “When did you decide you were going to adopt?” Cas took his sunglasses off, polishing them in his shirt. 

“I’ve known since I was very young that I wanted to have a child. It was hard for me to admit to myself that I was gay for that reason, but then, I settled for adoption. I got what I wanted, and now… I couldn’t be happier.” Although sometimes I want another man there with me…

Dean looked impressed. “You’re a good parent, Cas. I can tell. Me, on the other hand…” 

Cas frowned. “What?” “Well, I haven’t been very responsible. I don’t do well alone, and after my first husband....” he took a deep breath, “died, things led to other things… I had some hard times in my life. And that reflected on Ben, which was wrong. About a year ago, mind you, I changed that. I made a promise I would be there for Ben…” He inhaled, “I promised I would find someone to keep me in check. Keep me from being the arrogant jerk I am when I cheer for him on the field,” he joked, and Cas smiled. 

And he looked right at Cas when he said that. Cas’ head was spinning. He had just found out so much about Dean, and he felt sympathetic. He also found himself deeply attracted to the other man, for not only how freaking hot he was, but how much he seemed to care for his son. Under all of that alpha-male stuff, he was just protective of Ben.

Dean licked his lips, staring at Cas differently now. “Aside from wanting another dad…” he whispered, “I’ve missed the perks of having someone around…having some nice ‘adult time’…” Cas felt a faint shudder, and Dean stared at his lips. 

“I think you’re really, really attractive, Castiel,” he mused, “But I also think you know I know that.” Cas swallowed, crossing and uncrossing his legs. 

“I’m real horny for you,” Dean continued in a low, growling voice so that nobody would hear, “To be quite honest, all I want is to slide myself into you and feel your tightness around my cock, moaning out my name and begging me to fuck you.”

Cas audibly gasped, and felt a seriously embarrassing hard on forming. “Dean,” he whispered, closing his eyes, and Dean cut in.

"You wanna..." he mumbled, jerking his head in another direction, and Cas gulped. "But what about our-" "W-we won't be far away." 

They got up nonchalantly, Dean gripping Cas’ bicep in a way that was very suggestive, but to others, looked like a friendly gesture. They walked casually toward the public washroom as if they weren't going in there to secretly bang their brains out. 

"I feel so dirty doing this," Cas muttered as they closed the door, and Dean’s breath was already rapid. “Nobody’s gonna find us.” “What if someone comes in, Dean? It’s perfectly reasonable to assume someone might need to use the public washroom-“ “Shhh, we’ll make it quick then.”

Despite every fibre in Castiel shouting and protesting that this was a horrible idea, he couldn’t ignore the now near throbbing erection he had, thinking back to just what Dean said wanted to do to him.

He breathlessly nodded, and Dean wasted no time in peeling his own shirt over his head, revealing layers of rippling muscle that were hard and chiselled. Cas wanted nothing more than to run his hands over that chest.

He could feel himself leaking as he watched Dean unbuckle his jeans, dropping them and kicking them away. He had never wanted a man so badly in his life. 

Dean nudged closer into Cas’ body space, clad only in his tighter-than-usual boxer briefs, and Cas could see the huge outline of his hardened cock straining against the undergarments. Cas moaned involuntarily, imagining that in him and how good it would feel, and Dean strode forward, unbuttoning his shirt too. 

“Fuck, Dean,” Cas murmured, his eyelids fluttering shut as the shirt came loose, last button popped, and the air graced his already shivering chest. Dean unzipped Cas’ pants, and Cas hurriedly tugged them all the way down.

When both men were almost naked, Dean thumbed his own boxers down, pumping his dick with smeared pre-cum. He winced at how turned on he was, and pulled Cas’ boxers down too.

“Fuck me, Dean,” Cas whispered, and Dean smirked. 

“So hard for me already? Remember when you were pissed as hell at me the first time we laid eyes on each other? I was eye-fucking you, forgetting why I was angry, you know...I was such a jerk, and you were such a turn on... look where we are now, huh? You’re pinned underneath me against a wall.” 

Cas moaned by way of reply, and Dean eyed Cas’ dick. “I would love nothing more than to kneel down and take you in my mouth, suck you down and have you fuck my mouth until you got off using me… but I promised to make it quick, didn’t I? And I’m in a topping mood today…” 

Cas growled a little at the tease, and Dean chuckled, licking his fingers and slipping two behind Cas, pinning him to the bathroom wall and shoving two fingers into him.  
Cas groaned, fisting one hand in Dean’s hair with the other clutching his back as Dean invaded him, moving the digits around. 

The thrill of the possibility of being caught, having sex in a public washroom at their kids’ soccer practice, was incredibly arousing, even though Cas still felt dirty about it. But with Dean rocking against him and the intoxicating smell of lust and body heat swirling around them, he was too far-gone to come to his senses. 

“You want my cock, Cas?” Dean mumbled in his ear, leaning forward, “You want to feel me pounding into you, hard and determined to make you come so hard? So desperate to be filled, Cas?” Cas twitched again, and he let his mouth fall open a little as Dean’s fingers brushed against his prostate.

“Dean… I… I need… oh…” “Gonna fuck you so good,” Dean moaned, rotating his hips to roll his own erection against Cas’, “Wanna be in you… so damn bad…”

Cas let out a little noise, and Dean was finished with teasing. He wanted it just as bad as Cas. “D-do you have a…” Cas panted, and Dean blindly fumbled in his pockets, pulling out a condom that he thanked all goodness he had with him.

He rolled it on, using more pre-come as lube, squeezed Cas’ arms, lifting him up against the wall as he finished scissoring his fingers, and guided the head of his cock to Cas’ tight opening. 

“Holy ffff-“ Dean muttered as he sunk into Cas slowly, his eyes rolling back. “Been so long… oh, yeeeah…” 

Cas bit his lip to repress sound, as the few times he had been in bed with someone, he was particularly vocal. He gasped as Dean stopped when he was fully received, and shook his head feverishly. “Keep…keep moving…” “Not a problem,” Dean huffed out, drawing out then slamming his hips back in, making Cas mewl and bite so hard into his cheek he might have drawn blood.

Cas felt Dean hit his prostate again, and Dean groaned as Cas clenched around him. 

Their pace was consistent, both working together toward their climax in urgency. Dean’s name fell from Cas’ lips like a prayer, over and over again as Dean kept thrusting. The sound of skin against skin filled the small room, and Dean’s eyebrows knit, a thin sheen of sweat covering his forehead and chest. 

He was in balls deep now, thrusting in abandon, wanting Cas to come. “Come on… come on my cock, baby…” Dean muttered, pinning Cas even harder against the solid wall. His rough hands found Cas’ neglected dick between them, and Cas’ head fell back and hit the wall. “Dean!” he cried, and Dean continued to touch him.

“Ah!” Dean gritted his teeth, his jaw clenching as he felt the inevitable pleasure curling in his lower stomach. It was coming embarrassingly fast, for both of them, but it had been too long for them both anyway, so neither were complaining. 

“Cas… Cas, I’m gonna-“ “Oh, Dean, I’ve gotta come!” “Cassss...” Dean whimpered, and thrust one last time with a grunt, spilling deep inside of the shaking man in front of him.   
Cas moaned out loudly, and came all over Dean’s glistening abs, thrusting up into Dean's fist, which was wrapped in a loose grip around him. 

They both rode out their orgasms, and when they were done, Dean slumped forward against Cas, the two heaving against each other.

"We should...get back..." Cas breathed, "How... how long has it been?" Dean exhaled, disposed of the condom (thank god they were in a bathroom) and walked over to his discarded jeans that were balled up in the corner of the graffiti'd area. 

He pulled out his phone with one hand, the other pulling his pants back up. "It's been about twenty minutes... practice ends in five minutes...we should go."

Dean walked out first, checking to see if it was clear to go. There was no one around or coming, since all the parents and everyone were busy watching the end of the practice. "Okay," Dean said back to the door, and Cas came out. 

They walked back to the field together, seemingly un-changed, other than Dean's slightly mussed hair, spiking in different directions, and the pink flush of satisfaction on Cas' cheeks if you squint. They made it back to their chairs, and found the kids wrapping up.

Ben and Claire high fived, and Dean grinned, slipping back into dad-mode. "Hey, what went on here?!" "We slammed a goal together," Claire smiled, then she frowned, "Where were you guys? You missed it!" Cas scratched his stubble-covered neck. "Dean was helping us out, sweets. I told him about the faulty wires in the car, and he said he knew how to fix them." Claire nodded. 

Ben grinned. "You should have seen it- we totally scored!"

Cas and Dean looked at each other, sharing a smile. So did we, they both thought. 

The look passed between them spoke volumes... a content gaze, as if they had found something. Maybe they had finally found what they were looking for in each other- a partner.

\----

Two Months Later:

Dean sat down on Cas and Claire's sofa, setting a huge bowl of popcorn down. Claire and Ben immediately dived in, and Dean chuckled.

"Hey, share!" Cas called from the kitchen, and the kids pouted. 

"What are we watching?" Cas asked, coming out to join them baring another bowl of M&Ms. "Nightmare on Elm Street!" Ben chided, and Claire's eyes widened, a huge smile on her face. "YEAHYEAHYEAH!!"

"No way. Uh uh. Dean, was this your doing?" "I didn't say a word." "But can we? Please?!" "No, I'm not letting you watch a R rated movie about a dead guy who molests children!" Dean cracked up, and Cas couldn't help but laugh a little too. 

"Let's settle for something a little more PG... how's about... a soccer game?" They all shook their heads. "I'm soccer-ed out," Ben said, and Claire nodded. "What, after winning the city cup today?" Dean chided, and grinned, "Alright, alright...uh... Scooby Doo?" There were groans, and he put his hands up. "The live action one, where Fred's really hot and they talk about boobs a lot."

Cas frowned at Deans description. "What are you trying to teach them?" Dean grinned. "What, they're almost 9, they can't watch Blue's Clues their whole lives, Cas."

Cas smirked. "I know... fine, let's put it on."

And they cuddled up on the couch together, Ben and Claire still subtly fighting over who's hogging the popcorn, and Cas and Dean found each other's hand behind them as they enjoyed the movie as what they were on their way to becoming- something neither of them were expecting, especially given how they had met... a family.


End file.
